School Still Gets Hard For An Immortal
by Eclipsefan-16xo
Summary: Ever wondered what problems the Cullen's have to face at school? You think that their life is so easy? Well, it isn't. They have to put up with Emmett! Read to find out what else they get up to and have to put up with!
1. Chapter 1: food tech: bella bad girl?

**A/n: I randomly thought of this story while I was supposed to be writing a History Essay. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; I only wish...A girl can dream. And if I owned Alice and Emmett, they would definitely have more scenes together in the films and books. This isn't one of my best stories but here it is! This chapter is all about Jalice; not so much about the problems. I'll get to those in later chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**Alice:**

Hiya, I have no idea who I'm talking to right now. But hello! Let me begin by explaining a little bit about me. My name is Alice Cullen and I'm married to the most amazing man that I have ever met. I've never met anyone who is as talented as him, who cares for me as much as I care for him. I love him with everything I have and I would love to introduce you both one day. I'm sure he'd love it!

Oh, one more thing that I forgot to mention. He's a mouthwatering walking mood-ring. He can tell what your feeling so don't feel nervous around him because he'll know. Jasper's his name. Look out for him; he's very tall, messy dark honey blonde hair and his eyes...My God, his eyes! Don't even get me started on the eyes! But here's your warning.

He's mine bitches.

The very first time that I met him was magical, nothing could've been more perfect then that one moment. Even though I had foreseen it in a vision I still couldn't help my mouth drop a tiny bit once my eyes had fell onto him.

_"You're late." Was the first words I said._

_"My apologize ma'am," he said in his mouthwatering Texas accent._

I never regret the first time that I ever met him, never ever. Even when times get rough I would love him forever.  
I turned over and rolled onto Jasper's chest. He cupped my face with his right hand and his other hand was resting on my waist.

"Do you remember the night I met you Jasper?"

"Of course I do Alice, how could I forget?" I giggled quietly and if I was human I would've blushed but I wasn't so I didn't. I leant up towards his face and kissed him on the cheek sweetly.

"Come on Ali, time to get ready for school. If you hadn't forgotten." Ugh, school. I could lie across his chest forever without ever moving. I really did deteste school, we didn't even have to go anymore yet we still did. I guessed that it was because Carlisle and Esme wanted to give us the best chance at a 'normal' life. Even though we're all far from normal.

Especially Emmett. I swear that he was dropped on his head when he was a baby. Over and over again.

"But I was having so much fun..." I taunted and smirked at him as I ran a hand up his chest and cupped his face with my hands, I pressed my lips to his and he groaned and pulled back.

"We need to leave..." He murmured and kissed me hard on the lips before standing.

"Fine," I said stubbornly when I knew that I wasn't going to win. "What should I wear?" I hopped off the bed and dashed towards my wardrobe and opened the right door and began searching through,

"Ali, you look beautiful in anything that you wear." I was suddenly surrounded my his love metaphorically and I turned to him and placed my hands on my hips.

"Do you want us to leave, or not?" I complained as I burned right down to the core with his love and my love for him; combined as one. I huffed and turned back towards my wardrobe. I had so many clothes! How would I ever know what ones to wear?

While I was searching for something I saw a pair of jeans which did not appear to be mine, no way would I ever wear these! I gasped and took them out of the wardrobe and noticed that they were Bella's!

"How the heck did they get in here?" I growled in annoyance and turned to him as I held them away at arms distance like they were poisonous.

"Maybe Esme got them confused?" I sighed but nodded, I threw them over at him and Jasper caught them and ran out of the bedroom and down the stairs. I heard him talking to someone in the lounge but I was too drawn into finding something to wear! Gosh, I must really go shopping with Rosalie at some point. These clothes are weeks old!

I eventually found something which I think would look fabulous, it was a white frilly top and I took out a black waistcoat to go over the top. I also searched for a pair of jeans, not like the ones I found in my wardrobe earlier…I shuddered, how did I not see that one coming?

I laughed to myself and continued to search for jeans, after a few seconds I found a pair. They were a dark washed out black and were skinny. They would look great together; I walked backward a few steps and undressed myself into my new outfit.

I walked over to Jasper's wardrobe and looked at myself in the full-body mirror, I did not understand why Esme had given him a mirror and not me…Well, I supposed that I did have a dresser over there with a mirror on and Jasper didn't have many things in this room.

After I was finished changing I looked at the clock and it read eight forty five! I only had fifteen minutes to get to school; I quickly threw my 'dirty' clothes into the washing bin on the way out of mine and Jasper's room and ran outside and into the bathroom. I stared at my small petite face for a few seconds, I sighed and picked up my toothbrush and toothpaste and began brushing.

When I was finished I grabbed my hairbrush from the shelf and brushed through my hair rapidly. After I was finished the clock read ten minutes to nine. I dashed out of the bathroom and back into mine and Jasper's room, when I entered I saw him lying on the bed and I ran over to a closet full of shoes and searched for a pair of black ballet flats.

I found them and slid them on my feet and looked closely at Jasper, examining his outfit. He was wearing black trousers and a white shirt with his favourite white zip jacket. I smiled and skipped over to him and he took his hand in mine and stood up.

"Now we can leave." He said and he leant down and kissed my forehead softly before we made our way downstairs and out the door.

* * *

**A/n: Reviews are always read and replied to from now on! I would love to hear what you all think!**


	2. Chapter 2: history Class: civil war?

**a.n: so sorry that i haven't updated in aaaages, school, vampire diaries and all of that...i'm thinking of writing a vampire diaries story? eh, eh eh? :) i have had a freaky obsession with vampire diaries recently, it's scary...anyway! hope you enjoy: Review please! x ami x**

The Cullen's problems at school: Chapter 2

The Cullen's in history:

Jasper's POV

I was walking to my history lesson with my beautiful soul mate Alice. She was skipping merrily at my side. I glanced down at her and she grinned back at me, she was gorgeous. When we were on the top floor I pecked her quickly on the lips and we walked into the history room before a teacher caught us. I opened the history room door and she skipped merrily in and I followed her. Still holding her hand, she went and sat down on her chair next to me. Emmett and Rosalie sat opposite us and Bella and Edward sat on a different table at the back of the class,

"Hey Rose!" Shrieked Alice, her emotions were full of happiness and excitement.

"Hello," Rosalie said sharply, I was holding Alice's hand under the table and the teacher entered the room.

"Alright class, today we are learning about the Civil War." I opened my mouth in shock as the teacher said those words, oh man.

"Hey Jasper, we have a fun lesson today!" shouted Emmett, I growled back at him and Alice pulled my hand a little. I turned my head towards my soul mate and she was grinning at me,

"Jasper…it's okay."

"I know," _just don't listen to a word that th__ey are saying, just don't listen to a word that they are saying. _I repeated in my mind, miss put the disc in the disc drive and a student went and turned off the light. They ran in front of our table and I could smell their scent and it smelt alluring, Alice tugged on my hand a little,

"Jasper, are you still there? Or are you daydreaming, silly?" I laughed quietly and turned my head up to the screen, Rosalie and Emmett had already turned their chairs around so they could watch the video also, I watched the film intently…

About thirty minutes into the film it started to explain how we lost, my hand tightened around Alice's and she let out a little squeal, and tried to move my hand off of hers,

"Jasper," She said urgently, "Jasper, let go" It was not my fault! They were too strong! It wasn't my fault! Alice managed to get her hand out of mine and I gripped the table for support and I managed to release my hand after seven seconds and Alice stared at the table in disbelief,

"Jasper! What did you do?" She said in her angry tone of voice, I looked down at the table and realised that there was a dent in the edge of the table from where I was gripping it,

"I'm so sorry Alice…really…" I told her, she looked up at my eyes and pressed her hands on the back of my neck and leant up and pressed her lips to mine, (this was unlike her.)

"Ms Cullen and Hale!" I heard the teacher yell, I pushed Alice away and she pulled my face back to hers, she obviously didn't care at this point whether we got in trouble, but how could I resist?

"Both of you detention in the head masters office, this lunchtime." The teacher yelled again, I heard Emmett tap on the table and say,

"Get a room guys," I growled slightly and Alice finally released me and I sighed and turned around and faced the teacher, I noticed that the lights were turned off and the film had finished, I was glad-I couldn't take another minute of that film.

"Headmasters office one o'clock." The teacher repeated, I groaned and rolled my eyes while the teachers back was turned and turned towards Alice,

"Tehe," She said,

"Did you do that on purpose?"

"Maybe…" She squeaked back, I chuckled quietly and the bell rang and the teacher said,

"Ms Cullen and Mr Hale, see me now." I stood up and took Alice's hand in mine and started to walk over to the front of the classroom where the teacher's desk was held. Emmett elbowed me on the way there and said,

"Unlucky man, what do our girls get us into?" I chuckled and walked towards the teacher again, we both stopped and looked down at her,

"Now you two, I do not want to see that type of thing happening in my classroom ever again, or in any other classroom, understand?"

"Yes miss," I said,

"yes." Said Alice in her sweet angelic voice,

"Good, remember your detentions at lunchtime. Enjoy your day,"

"Thank you miss, I will." Said Alice cheerily, what was she up to? I nodded to the teacher and turned around and walked towards the classroom door when I closed the door behind myself Alice said,

"Want to ditch?"

"Why…?" She had never ditched before, her emotions where full of love and happiness, not the hint of sadness that she had a detention later,

"You'll find out, do you want to?"

"Sure," I said, what harm could it do?

"great!" She jumped up and down and ran at human speed with me right behind her down the hall and up to the stairs, all of the other students had already gone to their next lesson so it was just me and Alice here. She released my hand and jumped gracefully (at vampire speed) down the flight of stairs, I turned around and followed her. She jumped down the next flight and I followed and then the last flight and I did the same. When we were on the ground floor I pinned her up against the wall and kissed her on the lips tenderly, I released her and grinned. We would only miss Science anyway, and she wasn't in my class, so this would be fantastic.

"Come on, quietly."

"Right….quietly, that is so hard to do." I answered, we were vampires after all, quiet is so difficult (not.) she giggled and said,

"Come on, back to house." I chuckled and ran next to her (human speed) and ran outside to Edward's Volvo, he would probably kill us for taking this…still…

"Alice, do you have the keys?"

"Yep," She said flinging them in front of me,

"How did you get them? You would've had to beat Edward down with your teeth to get them off of him," she giggled,

"Nope, he doesn't know that they're gone yet…" She said slyly, I chuckled and said,

"Come on, who's driving?"

"You?"

"Al right, is Carlisle or esme at home?" she threw the keys at me and I caught them and pushed them in the whole and turned the key and climbed in,

"Hang on," She said as she climbed into the Volvo with me, I started the engine as her face went blank-searching for the future.

"Um…Esme is there, but she is going out at half past eleven," Twenty minutes,

"Okay," i said as we drove home in silence for the rest of the way exchanging lustful looks to each other.

When I stopped the engine and ran around to her door and opened it for her, she grinned and kissed me on the cheek, Esme would probably be wondering why we are home. I chuckled and lifted Alice up in my arms and ran as fast as I could to the front door and placed her gently on the ground and covered her mouth, I opened the door as quietly as I could and it made a squeak on the last bit and I groaned,

"Ugh, so close." I said, she giggled and we walked inside and searched around for Esme. She was walking down the stairs and she said,

"Not that I'm happy to see you both, why are you here?" She asked flowing to the bottom of the stairs,

"Alice's idea," I said, she shook her head and said,

"Sorry, but we _never _bunk of school…please Esme, don't call Carlisle?" i looked at Alice as she was giving Esme her puppy dog face,

"Fine, I won't call Carlisle…I mean I would expect this from Emmett, but not from you Jasper. Anyway, I have to leave now. See you later," She said and dashed out the door, I turned towards Alice and she grinned,

"So we're alone,"

"Yep" I replied, I swept her up in my arms and ran up the stairs into our bedroom and shut the door behind us and locked it and ran over to the bed and placed her on it and she pulled me onto the bed with her. I leant down and kissed her passionately on the lips she worked her way down the front of my favourite white jacket and undid the zipper and took it off my back and unbuttoned my shirt and took it off, I continued to kiss her and she said,

"You're late."

"My apologize ma'am." I replied and continued to kiss her…

**review! xxx**


	3. Chapter 3: drama class: quick decision

**a/n: i know that this is highly unlikely but still...ENJOY and review! xx**

Quick Decision: Drama class and afterward.

Alice's POV

I took off my shoes and Jasper took off his, we followed after Rose and Emmett into our drama classroom. I never did like this room very much, it had a hidious grey carpet (which i dont think has been cleaned in months!)  
There is a black curtain which goes all the way around the room and it is quite small,  
however, enough to fit twenty human beings and five vampires into.  
I took a hold of Jasper's hand and sat down on the floor next to him in a circle where there was different 'groups'. There was about eight girls all sat in a long row and then a small gap, and then the line continued again, but with all boys. Emmett next to the boys, then Rosalie,  
then me, Jasper at my side, then Edward and lastly - Bella. Today we were learning how to tell someone something by looking at them in a particular way, this would be interesting - i was NOT working with Edward, thankfully. Yes, i did love him like a brother and all, but i would not want him to just read my thoughts and that would not be the point of the exercise. Edward looked at me and just rolled his eyes, our teacher came into the lesson and had her usual golden glasses hanging around her neck by a thread. She placed her glasses on the end of her nose and took a seat at her desk.

"Alright class, today you will be learning how to tell one another what you are thinking through the art of the eyes and your gestures." I nodded and Jasper squeezed my hand, i smiled even more he chuckled lightly under his breathe. All of a sudden; my eyesight changed, someone was making a decision - and fast. It was the teacher and it was all of us...i couldn't make sense of what was happening. The vision faded too quickly for me to understand it at all. Jasper was looking down at me and i could tell what he was thinking by the look in his eyes; did you have a vision? i nodded and i looked at Edward for support;  
'what did that vision mean; i mean...what the hell?' i yelled to him in my head, i loved it that me and Edward had this pyschic bond and we could talk to each other through our minds.  
It usually passed the time quickly, instead of going over decimals numbers for the hundreth time (quite literally!) and getting bored to death...(not literally.)  
"Alright, you all need to close your eyes and you need to find the person with the coldest hands in this room." i panicked, i looked up at Jasper with pleading eyes and bursted out,  
"Miss, i can't!" The teacher and everyone in the class turned towards me and i would've gone bright red if i was human.  
"Why can't you follow simple intructions ?" i looked at Edward with pleading eyes,  
"Our father said that we have to leave at ten to eleven," That was the time now, thank you!  
"Oh really? Can't you wait a few minutes, i would really like you to do this excersice."  
"I'm sorry, it's an emergency." i nodded and looked up at her with pleading eyes,  
"Very well, everyone can go except you . I'm sure your father will understand if you are late." Jasper stood up,  
"I'm not going anywhere without my Alice!" He yelled, Jasper calm down! I tried to stay calm myself and then it would be better for Jasper. But nothing worked, he still stood there staring down at the teacher like she was a bug which he could squish so easily. (which was technically true...)  
"You can stay behind as well then Mr. Hale, i'm sure that your mother won't be very happy about you both staying behind after school for one hour for rudeness inside a classroom!"  
my mouth fell open, she can't do that!  
"Alright, as long as i'm with Alice..." Jasper ended the conversation, "I'll see you guys later,"  
He nodded towards Edward and the rest of my siblings. Great, now the teacher hated me.  
"Right, class. Close your eyes and find the person with the coldest hands..." i held Jasper's hand and he whispered in my ear,  
"What do we do?" "I don't know...think of something!" i hissed back at him, i was going to add 'use one of your army techniques!' but that would've turned out badly wrong. My siblings dashed out of the room and Jasper leant down to my ear and whispered;  
"Alice...do you think that it would be alright...if we..." it clicked in my brain instantly,  
"Ditch. Again...come on Jazz!" "Eyes closed!" Shouted the teacher, i growled lightly under my breath and the rest of the students were all walking around the room touching everything that moved. i backed up against the wall, Jasper was walking towards the corner of the room as he let go of my hand. i was about to followed him when Mike Newton took a hold of my wrist and pulled me with him, his grip was quite tight - but hey, i was a vampire.  
"Mike!" I was about to push his hand away but i knew that he would think that something was up. I sighed and let him pull me along, i looked behind me and could see Jasper looking around the room for me. I closed my eyes, it would be much easier.  
Mike had managed to pull me up to the front of the classroom and i was standing there helplessly, Jasper was standing at the back and was shaking his head back and forth. The teacher walked up to me and grabbed the girl's hand, who was next to me.  
"Very cold," murmered the teacher, she moved towards me and i was about to pull my hand and run away with Jasper and never turn back. But i couldn't, she grabbed a hold of my wrist and took it away,  
"You're ice cold !" said the teacher directly to me,  
"I'm usually always cold, kind of a thing which i've grown up with." - that was true.  
"You should see a doctor about that, go down to the medical office and tell them, go now."  
"What about J - ?" i was going to call him Jazzy, but i think that she wouldn't even let me go by myself. I gave her a pleading look and she sighed,  
"Fine, but you better not disrupt my lesson next time." i nodded and skipped to the back of the classroom and grabbed Jaspers hand, practically dragged him outside of the classroom and outside the door. i shut it behind us and sighed,  
"So glad that that's over!" i said as quietly as i could, Jasper nodded and wrapped his arms around me and i snuggled into his chest.  
"Same here, it's over now, don't worry..."  
"Where is everyone?" - everyone as in, Edward, Emmett, Bella and Rosalie.  
"I'm not sure darlin', i'll ring 'em" Jasper released me and reached into his pocket and took out his i-phone. We didn't really need the latest technology, Jasper only just figured out how to take pictures on it the other day. He has had it for four months! He doesn't use it much, i remember the memory like it was yesterday...  
*Flashback*  
"Alice why did you get me a new phone, honestly?" Jasper asked as he opened the red box with a purple bow around it, it was a 'surprise' present.  
"I didn't really know what else to get you...well i did, but i just...you know."  
"No i really don't, but, there's one thing i do know..."  
"What's that?" i asked as i slid into his lap,  
"I love you,"  
"I love you too." *End of flashback*  
Jasper dialled on his phone and i could hear their conversation with my special vampire hearing,  
"Listen, Edward. To put it bluntly, where the heck are ya?" Edward chuckled on the other end,  
"We're...-where are we?" Edward asked someone, "Ugh, give me the phone Edward!" Rosalie snapped, the phone was moved around and Rosalie spoke,  
"We're at the park, the one outside the forest..." Jasper raised an eyebrow at me, i shrugged.  
"Alice?" Jasper handed me the phone,  
"Hi Rosalie," "You know when me and you were planning your little weekend with Jasper and you told me about this place..." i cut her off "OH! Yeah i remember! See you there!" i hung up,  
"What was that about?"  
"Don't worry your safe little head..." i patted him on the head and he chuckled,  
"Alright then, your drivin', take...whatever car they left behind - if not, then we're runnin', sorry." i pecked him on the lips quickly,  
"Let's go," i grabbed his hand and pulled us over to our bags and shoes i grabbed mine and slid them on, Jasper put his on in vampire speed while i did mine in human. i was quite tired and achy to do anything vampire speed, i hoped that we didn't have to run - i just wasn't in the mood...  
"Are you al right? Your emotions are jumpy and...exhausted, do you feel OK?"  
"Yeah, i'm fine. Come on," But i could sense that something was wrong, something deep down in the pit of my stomach and it was like a bomb about to explode. Only i didn't know when that would happen...

Jasper and I walked out of the school and they hadn't left us a car, well aren't they lovely siblings - not. (note: sarcasm -_- = me, i am not impressed)  
"I guess we're goin' on foot, sorry love."  
"No, it's al right. We'll be fine," we walked out of the school grounds and when we made it to the forest at human speed i sighed before running next to Jasper through the trees and feel the fresh air on my face, I released Jasper's hand and fell onto the floor in mid run. 'The bomb expoded...'  
"Alice!" Jasper yelled and i could feel hands on my back and i was now in his arms, i snuggled into his chest and wept tearlessly,  
"What's wrong, tell me." he said sternly,  
"I don't know, everything just stopped and it wouldn't let me run anymore..." Jasper took out his phone and dialled a number, i had never seen him phone someone so quckly, i smiled faintly.  
"Carlisle, could go phone Edward and meet him where he is, please, like, now." "Sure son, what's going on?" "I don't know, something wrong with Alice." "What do you mean?"  
"I said i dont know!" Jasper practically yelled into the phone,  
"Al right, al right...i'll be there as soon as i can." Jasper hung up, he stood up with me in his arms. I could feel the bomb ticking inside my stomach, it wasn't thirst or anything - i rarely got that anymore and i went hunting last night anyway. Jasper was running and i looked in the direction we were going, he was running faster and faster. Much faster than i had ever seen him, or even - Edward run. We were in a field in a matter of minutes and Edward's face was above mine,  
"Carlisle phoned me, what is it, Alice?" Edward asked,  
"I...i don't know." I answered, i had never been so clueless in my life - i felt stupid. I tried to get out of Jasper's arms but he restrained me,  
"No, dont try to move Alice, Carlisle will be here in a minute...he'll - he'll sort something out."  
I nodded and Jasper walked with me in his arms slowly and he sat down on the grass and placed me on the floor and i held his hand and every time i tried to get up, he would hold me back down.

It seemed like hours until Carlisle got here, even though it was a matter of minutes.  
"Alice, Alice - look at me." Said Carlisle, i looked drowsily up at him and he opened my eyes with his fingers and he gasped.  
"What the,"  
"What's wrong, Carlisle?"  
"Her eyes," "What about her eyes?" asked Jasper,  
"Their black,"  
"You're joking," Jasper opened my eyes just like Carlisle did and gasped too,  
"What is it...she went hunting last night." asked Jasper to no-one,  
"I think...that she needs some...sleep." said Carlisle, "She can't, i mean - we DONT sleep!" "Well, maybe she needs to." um, hello? i am still here, stop talking like i'm not. I heard some one chuckle, probably Edward. Hey Edward, how's it going. "She still has a sense of humour..." Murmered Edward, "Edward, what does she think about sleeping?" what if i didn't wake up? Ask them that Edward,  
"She wants to know if she will definately wake up,"  
"I'm not sure, but there's no reason why not." Sleep did seem like a good idea, even though i was a vampire and hadn't slept in...too long to remember.  
"She says that it's a good idea, should we do it now?"  
"At home, jasper carry her." Said Carlisle, I tried to force my eye open but they wouldn't budge it was like they were stuck together with glue. It was so frustrating! Much worse than when there was stinking were-wolves around, i'd take that anyday.

Jasper's POV I carried my Alice in my arms until we reached Carlisle's mercedes, "Carlisle, may i sit in the back with, Alice?" "Of course," i opened the door and climbed in the car with Alice in my arms, i kissed her lips and she pressed back with just as much ergency and pleasure which i could not ignore. i pressed down harder against her lips and i sensed carlisle turn around in the front seat and i released Alice and she sighed,  
"Jasper, she's tired..." "I know what she wants, Carlisle..." he stayed silent throughout the rest of the journey and i cradled Alice in my arms the whole way and never wanted to let her go.

When Carlisle held open mine and Alice's bedroom door for us, everything felt strange. As if someone had just turned on a light switch in my brain, Carlisle pulled over the white and purple covers and i placed Alice on the bed, she sighed and even pulled the covers over herself, it all seemed wrong; my beautiful vamire wife, seemed so...so...human. It made me feel a little bit sick, i didn't know what to do and that was the worst part of it all.  
"Carlisle, are you sure that this is a good idea? Maybe she just..." "Just what, son?" "Just needs a break..." I realised the rightness in my voice and nodded, my old mind turned itself on, when i was in Maria's army.  
"What if it's blood, that's making her like this, maybe she wants human blood?"  
"I doubt that Jasper..." "Well that's the only idea we've got Carlisle, i'm just saying to test it."  
"What, so you're asking me to go and bring home a bag of blood for Alice to drink from?  
Are you sure that you're not sick as well?" i ignored his humorous comment,  
"No i'm not sick and i think that this could really help Alice, i would do anything to help her Carlisle, please."  
"Very well, i'll go there tonight when i do a night shift. You stay up here with Alice and see if she goes to...sleep." still sounded wrong. Utterly and sickly wrong...Carlisle left the room and i knelt by the bed next to my Alice, this was awful.  
"Ja-Jasper," said Alice, "Yes?" i said and leant towards her,  
"I love you" she said, surprisingly it sounded strong.  
"Love you too, now sleep..." i kissed her on her forehead and she said, "no,"  
"Carlisle said that you should..."  
"i know i SHOULD, but i can't, something stopping me...like a blockage in a pathway or something, i dont know..." i chuckled, "Don't laugh."  
"Sorry, i've asked him to get you some blood."  
"I heard," she frowned,  
"You don't want it?" "No it's not that, it's that i WANT it, it's in my instincts..." She sat up on the bed and pulled the covers back, she reached out for my hand and i kissed it and held it.  
"Come here, you do know what i want..." i leant in to kiss her on the lips and she went most of the way and pressed her lips onto mine and i sighed in pleasure. I wanted to climb into our bed and kiss her like it was any other night, not like she was soe fragile human and i was afraid of breaking her...  
"Jasper," she said, in panted breathes,  
"Come here," she patted next to her on the bed, i released her hand and dashed around to the other side of the bed and climbed in next to her and put my arm around her. i kissed her cheek from behind her and she turned her head and looked up at me, her eyes may be closed - but she knew where i was. I cupped her face and pressed my lips lightly to hers,  
she pecked me each time in between my words;  
"Carlisle." peck "Told" peck "Me" peck "I shouldn't..." no peck, "Why? It's not like i'm a human, is it."  
"Of course you're not a human Alice, you're far to beautiful. But i shouldn't, i'm going to phone Carlisle...i'll be right back, don't go anywhere."  
"Like i can do that when i can't see and don't have a guide dog handy." i chuckled and kissed her lips quickly before i fled out of the room and closed the door behind me. i leant my head against the door and listened to her in the room. I shrinked down onto the floor and leant my head in my knees and was furious with myself, why wasn't there anything that i could do to help my Alice? I took out my phone and stood up and whiped away the non existent tears, and walked down the stairs dialling Carlisle's number. "Carlisle,"  
"Hi Jasper,"  
"Can you please do as i asked?"  
"I said i would do it, you just have to be patient,"  
"Carlisle!" i snapped, "How am i supposed to be patient when my wife is going through hell at the moment and there is nothing that i can do? You're telling me to be patient, well, it isn't working. I might as well be dead, 'cause i can't help Alice now or then..."  
"Jasper, do NOT let me hear you say that!" i hung up and threw the phone at the wall next to the front door, it smashed into pieces. Shit! That was the present Alice had got me, i'm sure that she wouldn't have minded, everyone breaks their phones around here.  
"Jasper, are you OK?" asked a female voice, it was not Alice's. Esme.  
"Esme, don't come any closer unless you want me to hurt you." I heard her take a few steps backwards, thank you.  
"I'm sorry, Esme." No answer, great so i was talking to a brick wall, the silence treatment.  
I made a quick decision; "I'll see you later..." i said and opened the front door and went inside the garage, the fastestcar...Alice's porsche. i grabbed the keys from my pocket - she always gave them to me incase she lost them. i put the keys in the car and sped out of the garage and out onto the streets.

**a/n: i wasn't sure whether to add this chapter or something LIKE this chapter onto 'Jasper and Alice have their troubles' but i probably will add something similar onto the other one...thanks for reading and review! x **

**p.s: i'm going to try and finish most of my stories now, because i keep on writing new ones while i'm writing other ones and it's confusing me, the ones which i am going to be focusing on are: The Cullen's problems at school, Crazy nights with the Cullens. And SOON there WILL be another chapter of 'Lily and the Cullen's'**

**Thank you to all my reviewers! :D xx**


	4. Chapter 4: blood troubles: Alice

**a/n: Okay, so i watched the film KNOWING - and i felt like doing a chapter kind of based on that **

**A/n: again - i know it's highly unlikely. But...Enjoy! xx**

Jaspers POV

Alice would be furious if she found out that i was taking her car out, at this point in time i didn't honestly care whether she was angry at me. What i'm doing could save her life.  
I sped down the highway and when cars began to stop in front of me, and they didn't move. Just my luck - i sat in the car and thumped my hands against the steering wheel in anger. My phone vibrated and i took it out of my pocket and the caller ID said that it was Carlisle, i sighed and waited for the vibration to stop.  
When it stopped i dialled Edward's number,  
"Hi Jasper, what's wrong?" "Alice needs help, i'm going over to the hospital and there's been an accident. No, it was not me that caused it."  
"Why are you going over to the hospital?" Edward asked with concern,  
"I would rather not say, i am ashamed of what i'm going to be doing. Just can you check on Alice, please?"  
"Sure, when will you be back?"  
"I'm not sure, just please check on my Alice. Thank you," i hung up before he could answer and climbed out of the car and jogged down to the front of the accident.  
There was one car which had been flipped over and the glass was smashed and there was another car and the bonnet was crashed. Both cars were black and a police officer held up his arms to me and said,  
"I'm sorry sir, you're going to have to wait in your car."  
"I can't, it's an emergency."  
"What kind of emergency?" Asked the officer, he had short black hair and stubble.  
"I can't tell you that, but - how long until this road is clear?" i almost growled and bit my lip to restrain myself,  
"I'm not sure, probably about half an hour." Half an hour of Alice's life being drained out of her. I shoved past the officer and pushed him on the ground and made my way through the accident and on the other side. There were no cars except for the ones on the other side of the motorway going in the opposite direction. I had the sudden feeling to run, that danger was coming and i looked up at the sky and it was raining and decided to head back to my car. I jogged into the middle of the accident and looked up at the sky again.

There was an airplane and it crashed through the cables which were connected onto a pylon and the cabled broke free and the airplane came crashing down towards all of the cars and i heard people scream and get out of their cars. They were not quick enough, there was loads of screaming and a screeching sound as the airplane scraped along the ground. Slicing all of those cars in half - Alice's porsche!

The airplane came to a schreeching halt and there was a fire all around me and people were screaming and a few people were on fire and trying to make the fire go out. I ran over to the airplane and smashed one of the windows and yelled,  
"Anybody alive in here?" I heard a groan and there was fire on one half of the airplane, furthest away from me. I opened the door and grabbed someone's hand, pulled them out of it and it was a woman. She was burnt all over and had long black hair, she looked to be in her twenties and i placed her on the ground and her heart wasn't beating.

I blew into her mouth and tried to pump blood around her body and i heard a cough,  
the smell of blood was around me all the time and i didn't think that i could take anymore of it.  
I cradled the woman in my arms and ran across to the ambulance and placed her inside, there she would be able to breath in clean air. I ran back towards the airplane and repeated the process. I dialled 999, while pumping a young boys heart. I entered the details and they hung up, saying that they would be there as soon as they could.  
The boy's heart did not start beating again and i closed his eyes and kissed his forehead, he looked around the age of seven, maybe nine. I cradled him in my arms and ran him to outside of the ambulance.

In the space of ten minutes, i had managed to save fifteen people's lives and four did not survive. The police and paramedics got there and I made my way towards home by foot. I was a hero and i had saved human's life, i had managed not to drink anyones blood.  
I was proud of myself for a change, i even smiled as i was walking up my driveway.  
Esme opened the door for me and gave me a huge hug, i wrapped my arms around her and when she released me she asked,  
"I was so worried about you, i heard that there had been a crash on the road that you were on...i thought that you might've been killed by all the fire..." i kissed her hair,  
"No, i didn't...i managed to save fifteen people's lives Esme."  
"Thats amazing Jasper..." there was disappointment in her voice, love took over me.  
"Is Alice OK?"  
"She's fine honey, it's just...you're father..." i ran up the stairs and barged into Carlisle's office and he was sitting on his office chair staring at five blood bags which were on his desk. "Hello son, i'm so glad to see that you're OK, what happened?"  
"An airplane crashed and killed most people who were in range, however, i saved fifteen people's lives and then the paramedics took over."  
"That's great that you saved their lives..." he continued to stare at the blood,  
"Carlisle, Carlisle." i repeated, he did not look up. I walked over to him and placed both of my hands on his shoulders and shook him, his emotions were; regret, scared,  
worried and when he looked up at me, concern.  
"Yes?" He asked,  
"Carlisle, why do you have those? I thought that you were going to bring them later on tonight?"  
"You wanted them, here." He picked them up and placed them in my arms, my arms did not respond and they fell onto the floor.  
"Carlisle, you know i can't stand it like that..." he nodded,  
"I understand," Carlisle picked up one of them and ripped off the lid, he held it up to his nose and breathed it in,  
"Delicious, I'll go give it to Alice." he said and i nodded, i watched him leave the room and turned back towards the blood bags on the floor. It did look delicious...  
I leant down and picked up one, ripped the lid off and smelt it, just as Carlisle did.  
The scent was too much to bare, i placed the lid back on and threw it at the wall. I didn't know how much force i had used until i looked up at the wall and there was a huge blood splat covering it. I dashed out the room before i went ot of control and slammed the door behind me. I went into Alice and my bedroom and she was wiping her mouth after drinking the blood. Carlisle stood up and placed an arm on my shoulder as he walked out the room, i dashed in front of Alice. She looked better than before and i smiled at her, she smiled back and i kissed her on the lips gently. She giggled and it was so glorious to hear her laugh,

"I had a vision...about you...and you were surrounded by fire, with humans...what...  
happened?" She asked, i could tell that she didn't really want to talk much, that it hurt her.  
"Don't try to talk, there was an accident - involving a plane. Your porsche is ruined,  
I'm so sorry..." her mouth dropped and i pushed it back up again and took a hold of her hands and kissed her knuckles,  
"It'll be OK Alice, i'll buy you a new one...how are you feeling?" she sat up on the bed,

"I'm recovering and all i want to do is get out there again, i don't like being treated like this. Dammit, it's so irritating! Please let me up Jasper!" I held her down on the bed by her forearms,  
"I can't let you do that, you need to rest, Alice."  
"I don't want to rest, i want to get back to my normal life!" she shrieked, i released her arms and she was on the other side of the room in half a second and was smiling.  
"See, i won't do anything." she said innocently, i took a few steps towards her and she ran into me and kissed me eagerly, i didn't hold back.  
I wrapped my arms aroud her back, pulling her closer towards me - her emotions radiating off of her and into me, made me feel incredible, the best i had ever felt in a long time. After a few minutes, i released her and she sighed.  
"I love you, my Alice." "I love you, my Jasper." and we talked all day and all night and nobody disturbed us once...

**A/n: Thankyou for reading, reviews are appreciated. x**


End file.
